winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 507
The Shimmering Shells is the seventh episode of the fifth season of Winx Club Synopsis Continuing from the previous episode, Bloom, Stella, and Aisha swim through the oceans of Andros in search of the Cove of Shimmering Shells. They encounter Lemmy, who then bonds with Aisha and regains her power stolen from Tritannus. She tells them that Tritannus had indeed passed through. Aisha asks Lemmy to lead them to the Cove of Shimmering Shells. Back at Alfea, Flora, Musa, and Tecna were going through the virtual ocean simulation to help the other three get to the Cove. Tecna contacts them to warn that the place is like a labyrinth and to keep their guard up, which does indeed tie in with the riddle they were given. Bloom, Stella, Aisha, and Lemmy enter the cove, which was filled with pollution. Lemmy falls victim to it, followed by the other Winx girls. Once the oil overtook them, they were separated and each subjected to a personal nightmare. For Bloom, she was met by an image of Diaspro who taunts Bloom that Sky no longer loves her. For Stella, she meets a dark version of herself who tells her she's nothing but a spoiled talentless fairy who'd amount to nothing. For Aisha, she was shocked to see an image of Nabu, who asks her why she allowed him to die when she could have done something to prevent it. Aisha breaks down from the words, but then recovered, realizing that the real Nabu wouldn't say something like that to her. She stood her ground and repelled the illusion. She figured Bloom and Stella were also experiencing the same thing and reached out to them to fight the illusions. They heard her words, and Bloom tells the Diaspro image that Sky does indeed love her and is confident she'll help him remember that, making Diaspro vanish. Stella defiantly tells her dark half that she has grown as a person and that she's not worthless, making the dark half vanish. Once the girls were free of the illusions, they rescue Lemmy. The shells covered in oil were indeed the Shimmering Shells and the Winx use their powers to make them shine. The shells were sentient, congratulating them for proving their self-confidence. They give them another riddle to finding the Gem of Self-Confidence, much to Stella's disappointment. According to the Shells, it is located in the dark depths that shine... Regrouping at Alfea, the Winx were no closer to solving the latest riddle location. Stella then tries to use her Sirenix Box to ask her Sirenix Guardian Spirit to solve it for her. The Guardian replies of course she WON'T solve it for her, but she gives her a subtle hint when she tells Stella to think about it more, and addressing her as "Princess of Solaria". Stella is disappointed at the answer, but Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha pick up on the hint as the answer having something to do with Solaria. Stella then inadvertently remembered a place on Solaria called the Royal Deeps, where light shined in its dark depths. Meanwhile, Tritannus goes to invade the oceans of Solaria and heads for the gate, but is stopped by another Gate Keeper, Aliris. Tritannus isn't phased and simply drains her power as well before passing through the gate then mutating a passing jellyfish. Once he does, he reverts to his normal state. He immediately calls Icy to get him more pollution on Earth. The Trix then pay a visit to Gardenia... The next day at Alfea, Bloom is with Sky, trying to come to terms about him talking with Diaspro to gain some of his memories back. However, he tells her that his talk with Diaspro was nothing more than a waste of time, that all she could talk about was herself, and that she was really boring to him. Bloom laughs at this, her fears about them put to rest. She then gets a call from Vanessa, who tells her that something is polluting he coasts of Gardenia. Bloom, Musa, Tecna, and Sky go to Gardenia to see what was going on, while Stella, Flora, Aisha, and Brandon go to Solaria to find the Gem of Self-confidence. At a local waste facility, the workers had been hypnotized by the Trix to dump barrels of toxic waste and oil into the water, causing Tritannus to regain his demon form. Bloom's group meets up with Vanessa and Mike, who tell them about the situation. The oceans suddenly started to become dark with oil. They quickly head for the source. At Solaria, Stella's group use their Harmonix to explore the ocean and run into Lemmy, who was also accompanied by Aliris. She and Stella bond and regains her powers stolen from Tritannus. The Keepers lead the girls through the Azure Valley and into the Royal Depths. They also find the place filled with pollution and quickly advance to escape it. In the central cove, they find a silver shield that reflects light from the sun into the depths, which answers how there's light down there to begin with. Suddenly, the Winx get ambushed by the mutated Jellyfish from earlier. During the fight, Flora gets Lemmy and Aliris out of harm's way of the jellyfish, but then it petrifies her to stone, much to the horror of Stella and Aisha. At the waste facility, Bloom's group managed to sneak in and noticed something wrong with the workers. The Trix suddenly appear and attack. Bloom, Musa, and Tecna activate their Harmonix and fight the Trix while Sky deals with the helper demons. To the Trix's shock, the Winx were easily manhandling them, then whine about how the fairies are not supposed to be stronger than them. Unfortunately, due to his amnesia, Sky has also forgotten how to fight. When Bloom dove in to help, she gets blind-sided by Icy. Musa managed to repel the sea demons and Tecna stopped the oil outflow. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy then unleash a combined assault to kill Bloom who was still recovering. Seeing Bloom in danger awakened a memory in Sky, in which he jump in and destroyed the combined attack spell with his sword, shocking the Trix. Bloom then attacks the Trix, causing them to fly back. The three witches run like the cowards they are once they realize the fight was not in their favor. The workers were freed of the hypnosis, and Bloom assures them that they'll set things right. At the Royal Deeps, Stella and Aisha were still tangling with the jellyfish monster. Thinking fast, Stella takes the silver shield and taunts the monster to shoot at her. It does, and she used the shield to reflect the beam back at it, causing it to petrify to stone. Once it was, Flora reverts out of being petrified from stone and back to normal. Aisha asked Stella how she knew that would work, and the blond admits that she didn't, and merely took a chance. She also discovered the Gem of Self-confidence in the shield's center. Suddenly, their Sirenix Boxes, which had a red gem and orange gem on two of its points, were now joined by a blue gem. Three gems down and two to go. Bloom's group meets up with Mike and Vanessa, who were pleased to see the oceans clear again. The Trix complain to Tritannus that their powers currently were no match for the Winx' new Harmonix powers. He reassures that there's a way to overcome it, and all they need is Bloom's sister, Daphne... Major Events *Aisha and Stella quickly emotionally bond with their underwater pixies of their own respective home worlds, Andros and Solaria. *The Winx Club suceed in gaining the mystical Gem of Self-confidence. *Sky regained his memory. Debuts *Harmonix (Flora, Tecna and Musa) *Stella's Sirenix Guardian *Aliris Characters *Roy *Bloom *Stella *Musa *Tecna *Flora *Aisha *Sky *Lemmy *Vanessa *Mike *Tritannus *Icy *Darcy *Stormy Trivia *On the Nickelodeon website this episode is called The Magical Union. Voice cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu (illusion) *Ariana Grande as Diaspro (illusion) Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes